Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to floor box cover assemblies, and more particularly, to floor box cover assemblies having a sealing interface between a gasket and a sealing membrane.
In-floor fittings such as poke-thru fittings, afterset fittings and preset fittings are installed in concrete floors to provide electrical receptacles and communication/data receptacles (or jacks) at desired locations in buildings. As a result, such fittings may be exposed to water, e.g. during carpet cleaning. It is desirable that such fittings are designed to prevent moisture infiltration, particularly into the area of the fitting that contains the receptacles. In this respect, Underwriters Laboratories (UL) proposed certification standards that require such fittings to keep scrub water out of the portion of the fitting that houses the electrical outlet, e.g. the power portion. Scrub water is a soap and water mixture that is typically used when cleaning carpets.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric view of a flush cover assembly 10. The flush cover assembly 10 includes a frame 12 mounted over an in-floor fitting in a floor 14 that provides access to electrical outlets. The flush cover assembly 10 includes electrical receptacles 16 covered by hinged lids 18. The hinged lids 18 may be rotated back in the direction of A in order to allow access to the electrical receptacles 16. An electrical cable 20 may interface with an electrical receptacle 16 through a plug 22 disposed at a distal end 24 of the electrical cable 20.
FIG. 2 illustrates a transverse cross-sectional view of the flush cover assembly 10. A compressible gasket 26 is sandwiched between an underside 28 of the frame 12 and an upper surface 30 of the receptacle 16. When the hinged lids 18 are closed, the lids 18 seal against the compressible gasket 26, thereby preventing entry of scrub water into an interior cavity 34 of the electrical receptacle 16. Because only the lids 18 move, the gasket 26 remains in a fixed position. The flush cover assembly 10 suffers from various disadvantages. First, the mating plug 22 is obtrusive and highly visible. Multiple connections exaggerate the obtrusive appearance. Additionally, the mating plug 22 is susceptible to being kicked, and/or knocked out from the electrical receptacle 16 by rolling chairs, vacuum cleaners, and the like.
FIG. 3 illustrates an isometric view of a recessed cover assembly 36. The recessed cover assembly 36 includes a frame 38 mounted over a floor 40 having a fitting. A lid 42 having egress doors 44 allows an electrical cable 46 to pass therethrough while sealing against moisture infiltration and concealing a plug of the cable underneath the lid 42.
FIG. 4 illustrates a transverse cross-sectional view of the recessed cover assembly 36. As shown in FIG. 4, an electrical receptacle 48 is positioned under the floor 40 within an interior cavity 50 defined by a preset fitting 52. A plug 54 located at a distal end 56 of the electrical cable 46 interfaces with the electrical receptacle 48 beneath the surface of the floor 40. The egress doors 44 may be opened and/or removed to allow access into the cavity 50. Once the cable 46 is positioned through an opening created by egress doors 44 being oriented in an open position, the egress doors 44 are closed around the cable 46 such that the cable 46 is pinched therebetween. A gasket 58 is positioned under the egress doors 44 and acts to sealingly engage the cable 46 when the egress doors 44 are closed around the cable 46.
Recessed cover assemblies 36 provide increased protection to electrical mating connections as compared to flush cover assemblies 10. Further, recessed cover assemblies reduce the amount of exposed surface for each electrical connection. The recessed cover assemblies 36 include a gasket 60 positioned between the lid 42 and the frame 38, the gasket 58 between the egress doors 44 and the frame 38, and mating gaskets 58a and 58b. Excess gasket material compressed between two mating surfaces may protrude beyond its intended boundary and create an irregular sealing interface. The irregular sealing interface may allow scrub water to infiltrate into the cavity 50.
Thus, a need exists for a cover assembly that provides greater protection against water infiltration.